Siete citas con Haruka Nanase
by PinkyYoshi
Summary: -TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA- Título original: Seven Dates with Haruka Nanase that Go Wrong and the One that Goes Right (por Miss-Murdered). Resumen: Rin solo quiere una cita con Haru. Una cita apropiada donde puedan conocerse mejor, y lo que pueda pasar después. Pero las cosas simplemente continúan yendole mal…
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas buenas! Estoy volviendo al ruedo y no puedo evitar hacerlo en este fandom que está consumiendo mi vida jaja_

_En este caso lo que traigo es la traducción de este fic que me hizo pasar un muy buen rato en una larga tarde de trabajo en la que se cayó el sistema, por suerte la autora, Miss-murdered, me dio permiso de hacer mi versión en español para poder compartirla con ustedes. El titulo completo de manera traducida seria: SIETE CITAS CON HARUKA NANASE QUE SALIERON MAL, Y LA UNICA QUE SALIO BIEN, por ende creo que no se necesita más resumen que ese._

_Nota aparte: quienes leen mi historia "Nacido bajo el signo del toro" (un AU de Shingeki no Kyojin) les aviso que detuve la escritura por un par de problemas personales muy grosos, pero ya estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos, asique ténganme un poco de paciencia por favor n_n_

_Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia!_

**CAPITULO UNO: Como invitar a salir a Haru**

Rin sabía que siempre estuvo un poquito enamorado de Haruka Nanase. Tal vez cuando era más joven podría haberlo llamado un amor infantil, o un flechazo, o un enamoramiento, - pero sea como sea, el siempre tuvo ciertos sentimientos hacia Haru.

Le tomó un buen tiempo admitirlo –y aún más tiempo para que algo pase entre ellos. Primero estuvo el abismo del océano separandolos – Australia, y los días que pasó Rin mirando las olas y dibujando líneas en la arena al recordar a Haru. Luego no estuvo. Él se encontraba de vuelta en Iwatobi y las cosas eran diferentes, y Rin mismo era diferente. Y pasaron cosas: carreras y aquel relevo antes que Rin pudiera admitir que su ira y competitividad hacia Haru eran en realidad esos sentimientos latentes que el trataba de ocultar enterrándolos en lo más profundo.

El problema de estar enamorado de Haru era que él es un chico singular – único en todas las formas y Rin sabia que al intentar cualquier cosa romántica con él podría ser malinterpretado, ignorado o incomprendido. Haru no tenía otros intereses que no estén relacionados al agua o a la caballa y Rin no tenía idea como proponer una cita con la que Haru estuviese de acuerdo y entendiera.

Pero Haru lo sorprendió, y en el momento que tuvo oportunidad tomó la iniciativa, y besó a Rin –una unión de labios que resultó más bien forzada e insistente - pero eso es lo que fue. En la mente de Haru –clara, precisa y sin complicaciones- ellos eran probablemente una pareja. Pero Rin no estaba seguro.

_El beso_ podría haber sido, bueno, "lindo", pero sin estilo ni pasión, nada más que una cosa superficial, después de un abrazo húmedo luego de unas rondas en la piscina de Samezuka, Haru sintió que debía hacerlo. Rin ofreciendo la piscina de Samezuka por Haru –y solo por Haru – tenía que tener recompensa y tal vez no era tan inconsciente de sus actos como Rin pensaba. O tal vez alguien más le había señalado los sentimientos de rin. Probablemente Makoto.

_El beso_ para Haru podría significar que estaban saliendo, pero Rin quería más. Y no hablamos solo de sexo -cosa que como un saludable adolescente con el libido elevado sería muy bueno- sino mas bien algo como una "cita". Él sabía que eso sería "pasado de moda" y probablemente raro considerando que los dos eran hombres, pero Rin egoístamente quería más de Haru, más de él lejos de cualquier distracción y de los otros. Eso significaban las citas.

¿Pero qué hacer?

Rin atormentaba su cerebro, incluso se atrevió a preguntarle a Sousuke -lo que dió como resultado lanzarse de cabeza a un montón burlas y abucheos- y finalmente terminó mandando un simple mensaje de texto.

_/¿Podemos encontrarnos?/_

La respuesta fue si y los arreglos estaban hechos, Rin se encontraba entonces sentado en el pequeño bar cerca del puerto, tomando un café y mirando el pastel que había comprado para su compañero. El necesitaba una estrategia, y a pesar de ser el capitán de su equipo de natación, necesitaba discutir el tema con alguien y considerar otra opinión. Usualmente acudía a Sousuke para este tipo de cosas pero como sus burlas no eran de ninguna ayuda decidió acudir a alguien a quien conocía muy bien. Esa persona entró, buscándolo con la mirada para reunirse con Rin mientras se quitaba el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes.

-Makoto- saludó Rin, mientras Makoto se sentaba frente a él mirando con sus ojos el pastel y el té que lo esperaban ya servidos.

-¿Qué es esto, Rin?

Rin podía ver claramente que Makoto sospechaba algo, y probablemente estaba en lo correcto al hacerlo, no significa que Rin y Makoto no sean amigos, si no que raramente socializaban solo entre ellos, y digamos que el ser invitado de repente y que te esperen con pastel daba cierto aire sospechoso.

-Es Haru… Necesito un consejo.

Makoto no se vio sorprendido, tomando un trago de su taza de té luego de un bocado a su tarta de limón dulce asintió. –Me dijo que están saliendo-

Exasperado, Rin tiró hacia atrás el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, manteniendo la mano sobre su cabeza.

-¡No estamos saliendo! ¡El me besó! ¡Una sola vez!

-Oh,- Dijo Makoto frunciendo el seño –Me parece que Haru asumió…

-Si, si, ya sé- replicó Rin cortando a Makoto haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Entonces, ¿no quieres salir con el?

-¡No! Si quiero… yo quiero _salir_ con el. Es más, sabes, quiero una cita con él.

Makoto mordió otro bocado de pastel y tomó un poco más de té.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué estoy aquí?

Rin suspiró.

-Tú conoces a Haru mejor que nadie… tu sabes como es. Quiero algún consejo sobre cómo ser una buena cita.

-¿Huh? ¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? ¡Nunca tuve una cita con el!

Rodando sus ojos, Rin trató de frenar su impulso irracional de sacudir a Makoto antes de que le diga algo útil.

-Ya lo se. Solo necesito algo de ayuda. _Por favor._

El "por favor "sonó un poco… mucho pero Makoto era una presa fácil y Rin ya lo había ganado con tarta de limón casera y te.

-Bueno… a él le gusta nadar…

-Eso ya lo sé, Makoto ¡Dime algo que me sirva!- gruñó Rin interrumpiéndolo.

-Um… ¿una tienda de trajes de baño? ¿Un restaurante que sirva buena caballa? ¿Un acuario?

Rin esperaba algo más profundo –Algo que él no sepa ya, pero luego recordó a Haru como un chico reservado, tan cuidado de su privacidad que incluso su mejor amigo solo conocía una pequeña parte de lo que continuaba bajo la superficie.

-¡Oh! El disfruta de los video-juegos y el bowling. Una vez llevamos a los gemelos.

Pensando sobre eso, Rin mordió el interior de su mejilla. El bowling parecía una buena idea –y eso estaba cerca, en una tienda de video juegos. Era en la cuidad, pero el tramo en tren no era largo. Rin reflexionó un rato y finalmente le regaló a Makoto una brillante sonrisa con sus dientes de tiburón.

-Gracias… me diste una idea ¿Más pastel?

Makoto rechazó la invitación pero compró un par de dulces para los gemelos antes de retirarse dejando a Rin con su café frio, migajas y un plan para su primera cita con Haru.

CONTINUARÁ

_Bien! Gracias por leer este primer capítulo (este fic cuenta con 10 en total) espero sus opiniones! -Les voy avisando que va a leerse en acción otra parejita más, pero no quiero adelantar nada por ahora, alguna sospecha? xD_

_-La traducción no es literal, intento mantener (incluso resaltar) el tono cómico de la historia adaptándola a nuestro idioma de la mejor forma posible._

_Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Llegó la actualización! Como es un fic de capítulos dentro de todo cortos, voy a tratar de hacer dos actualizaciones por semana, o aunque sea una. _

_Con este capítulo comienza lo divertido, asique espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndolo._

_Desde el capitulo 3 ya voy a cambiar la clasificación a M porque hay un par de escenas y lenguaje más subido de tono, solo voy dejando el aviso._

_Gracias a yuyuyuoi que dijo que iba a seguir el fic y a PerlhaHale que me hizo muy feliz al decirme que se estaba divirtiendo con Rin, espero que la historia cumpla con tus expectativas ;D_

_Sin más palabrerío los dejo con la lectura_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: CITA UNO – BOWLING<strong>

-¿Bowling? ¿Por que?

Haru lo miraba claramente confundido, sus ojos se mostraban perplejos y su boca apretada formando una fina línea.

-Porque… ¿Es divertido?- respondió Rin encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaban el conocido recorrido hacia la casa de Haru. Rin había ido a buscarlo luego de la práctica de natación y Makoto se encargó de escoltar a unos curiosos Rei y Nagisa lejos de ellos antes que comiencen a interrogar a Rin acerca de su visita.

-Eso es en la ciudad. Sería muy molesto.

Rin suspiró y frenó sus pasos, Haru continuó caminando hasta que se dio cuenta que Rin no se encontraba a su lado, girándose para mirarlo con su cabeza inclinada.

-¿Tú piensas que somos una pareja, Haru?

Haru frunció las cejas para luego encogerse de hombros.

-Nos besamos así que…

-¡Eso no significa que seamos pareja!- Dijo Rin, en tono exasperado –Necesitamos hacer más cosas juntos… como citas

-¿Cómo ir al bowling?- preguntó Haru y Rin asintió con la cabeza.

-Como ir al bowling

Haru reflexionó un momento sobre eso.

-Podemos ir el sábado

Aliviado, Rin lo alcanzó y tranquilamente caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Haru. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Haru se acercó para darle un beso, un beso algo tosco y con una casi sutil carga de necesidad, que intentó profundizar al rozar los labios ajenos con su lengua. Rin se separó con la respiración entrecortada y una pequeña sensación de opresión que comenzaba a molestarle dentro del pantalón de su uniforme escolar al mirar los grandes ojos azules de Haru, y sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos.

-Estaremos en contacto- dijo Rin y buscó último beso que lamentó al sentir como su excitación se acrecentaba complicadamente.

-Nos vemos el sábado- Dijo Haru mostrando total naturalidad al tiempo que abría la puerta para ingresar a su casa.

Rin metió sus manos en las bolsillos, balanceándose sobre sus talones pensando en que debería darse un baño antes de acostarse para calmar sus hormonas adolescentes. Sousuke y el tenían una política de "prohibida la masturbación en el dormitorio" y ese era un arreglo que realmente no pretendía romper si quería evitar el desagradable castigo. Porque correr desnudo por los pasillos de Samezuka no era una opción incluso si tenía que luchar con el impulso de tocarse pensando en lo bien que se sentían los labios de Haruka y como este se veía después de esa simple acción (y eso que _solo_ se habían besado).

* * *

><p>El tren iba lleno de residentes de Iwatobi que se dirigían a la cuidad para hacer compras y divertirse. No había mucho que hacer en el pueblo, aparte del shopping durante los fines de semana, por lo que era común dirigirse a otro lugar en busca de entretenimiento. Sin embargo para Rin era raro aburrirse – por su parte ya había tenido suficiente de las grandes ciudades en Sydney, y sabía que a Haru no le interesaban estos rituales. Le bastaba con ir de compras o al cine con sus compañeros de equipo pero sobre todo, y esto era era fácil para Rin suponer: nadar. Rin por su parte solía quedarse en Samezuka para ejercitarse en el gimnasio, entrenar su resistencia nadando grandes longitudes y ponerse al día con su tarea cuando el resto de los dormitorios estaban en calma.<p>

Se tomó su tiempo en prepararse eligiendo un jean gris algo ajustado, una camiseta y un buzo marrón con capucha. Sousuke lo había estado observando desde arriba, tendido en su cama.

-¿Planes para hoy?-Había preguntado Rin para adelantarse a cualquier burla proveniente de su amigo de la infancia.

-Ai y Momo querían que los ayude a entrenar,- Respondió Sousuke, mirando hacia abajo desde su posición en la litera-¿Vas a sacar a pasear a Nanase?

Rin resopló y lo miró cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho

-¿Quieres darme ahora uno de tus astutos consejos?

Sousuke gruñó

-¿A dónde vas a llevarlo?

-Bowling

-No seas un loco sobre-competitivo

Rin quiso patearlo o golpearlo en el brazo, pero en lugar de eso simplemente volteó dejando la habitación, ignorándolo, para dirigirse a la estación a encontrarse con Haru. Después de todo debía admitir que el consejo de Sousuke tenía merito, ya que Rin _solía_ ser un idiota sobre-competitivo. Así que trato de concentrarse en que no importaba ganar mientras estaban sentados en el tren y el mundo pasaba rápidamente del otro lado de la ventana.

Así debía ser, esto era una cita, no una competencia.

Cuando llegaron al complejo de juegos, Rin se encontró algo sorprendido. Era amplio, contaba con un bar e incluso un vasto piso de video juegos. Al parecer no iban a tener que ir a ningún otro lugar si llegaban a buscar otra actividad. Parados junto a los elevadores para dirigirse a otro piso, Rin observó a Haru perdido en los espejos y las luces de neón con su habitual expresión de desinterés.

-Es un lugar grande ¿verdad?

-Ya vine con los Tachibana una vez, para el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

El pequeño relato cortó cualquier tipo de conversación sobre el lugar que pudiesen tener, y Rin presionó el botón de llamado del ascensor una vez que encontró en el mapa del complejo la ubicación de las pistas de bowling. Una vez dentro de este, se apoyó casualmente en la pared cruzando sus piernas y brazos esperando llegar al piso de arriba.

El había jugado al bowling antes, especialmente en Australia, un par de veces sus compañeros de equipo quisieron incluirlo en sus actividades y no clasificar a Rin como el "ridículo niño japonés". El quería suponer que en aquellos tiempos era menos consiente de eso, y más si tenía en cuenta los números pares en los equipos, después de todo aún los considera buenos recuerdos – algo raro si se refiere a su tiempo en Australia.

Rin ya tenía reservado un carril, así que al llegar al piso, se dirigieron directamente al mostrador.

-Carril de Matsuoka- le dijo al muchacho con apariencia de aburrimiento que posiblemente rondaba su edad, quien les echó un vistazo a ambos antes de preguntarles su número de calzado con voz agobiada, entregándoles lo correspondiente y reanudando su expresión de miseria una vez cumplida su tarea.

Rin tomó sus zapatos, Haru imitándolo se acercó a la pista de juegos que tenía sus nombres ya programados una vez que estuvieron listos.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no ser competitivo, pero tan pronto como Rin vio a Haru con _esa _expresión, tan clara y enfocada en lo que iba a hacer, supo _que no podía_ esperar para ganarle. Era parte de su naturaleza, parte de lo que él era, por eso cuando Haru se acercó lo dejó jugar primero, Rin lo observó elegir una bola azul y alinear su ángulo, para luego balancear el balón de adelante hacia atrás y soltarlo de forma que en su recorrido forme un arco curvo que acabó por derribar todos los pinos.

La pantalla proclamó "STRIKE" en letras grandes, coloridas es intermitentes y Haru solamente giró caminando como si nada de vuelta a los asientos, moviendo su flequillo fuera de sus ojos de una manera que a Rin le pareció la del modelo de un comercial de shampoo.

Rin se puso de pié sonriente captando el desafío que acababa de serle lanzado. Él no tenía intenciones de ser un cabrón competitivo, pero bueno, fue Haru el que comenzó esto, y el _no podía_ dejar de unirse

-Déjame mostrarte algo que nunca antes viste

-Menos charla, Matsuoka-Dijo Haru rozando el hombro de Rin al pasar. Eso era lo más cercano a una muestra de afecto en público que podía considerar de él, y sin embargo pudo sentir un hormigueo en la zona del contacto a pesar de las capas de ropa.

Cargando una bola roja, Rin midió su ángulo calculando un lanzamiento con algo de giro, para hacer a la pelota virar bruscamente con el objetivo de derribar el pino central, llevándose todos los demás a su paso en un movimiento rápido. Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo, mordiendo su labio inferior al tiempo que la pelota era liberada de sus manos para salir rodando sobre la superficie encerada, haciendo el recorrido previsto por Rin, e incluso el giro. Y tirar los pinos. Nueve de ellos.

Rin no iba a maldecir ni actuar de manera infantil. Solo esperó el envio de la segunda bola, para derribar el ultimo pino consiguiendo su primer semi-pleno, apretando los dientes mientras caminaba de hacia atrás viendo la fría expresión de Haru.

Desde ahí todo se fue al carajo. Rin de verdad no quería ser competitivo. El quería recordar esto como una "cita", una competencia amistosa, con alguna que otra miradita persistentes, e incluso el jugueteo de algunos toques sutiles al momento de cambiar posiciones. El no intentaba que esto saque a relucir su rivalidad convirtiéndose en una batalla, algo que siempre pasaba entre ellos. Como cuando median quien podía desvestirse más rápido, o quien superaba en velocidad el otro nadando 50 metros en estilo libre. Parecía que las competencias eran parte de quienes eran ellos. Incluso siendo, como Haru pensaba, una pareja.

La partida de bowling fue feroz, una prueba de dedicación, nervios y concentración. Haru le palmeó el culo a Rin en uno de los intercambios, casi haciéndolo olvidar en donde se encontraban al sentir ese toque juguetón y demasiado intimo a lo que venían siendo los anteriores roces fugaces que había podido percibir entre ellos. Y si, fue un truco, Rin perdió concentración consiguiendo un semi-pleno en lugar de un strike en esa ronda, logrando Haru en su turno una bola perfecta que sí derribo todos los pinos en una sola vez.

Rin también intentó con su táctica, quitándose el buzo, y pretendiendo estirar sus brazos para destacar su potente y elegante físico. Los ojos de Haru se estrecharon. Es cierto, Haru lo había visto antes, pero Rin estaba realizando una flexión evidentemente descarada y burlona como jamás haría en la piscina, ya que sabía cómo llamar la atención de esos particulares ojos azules hacia él.

Después de una muy reñida competencia, solo un par de puntos los separaban cerca del final, Rin sabía que tenía posibilidades de ganar, que IBA a ganar. Haru jugó antes, logrando un semi-pleno y siete, alcanzando con esto un puntaje respetable pero que Rin sabía que podría superar. Conteniendo sus nervios, apretando sus dientes y enfocando sus ojos, Rin fue a jugar su turno final. Un strike, buscó entonces un último pleno, logrando derribar 6 bolos, pero no le importó. Haru había marcado 184 y el puntaje final de Rin era 190.

Y al volverse hacia Haru, Rin tenía dibujada una expresión de triunfo y sus puños en el aire. Tal vez no pudiendo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su victoria dio un salto eufórico que a su criterio solo fue una pequeña celebración.

-Te mostré una nueva vista, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Haru pareció mostrar una expresión ligeramente acida después de la celebración de Rin.

-Si…- Respondò desviando su mirada.

-¿Jugamos otra vez? Reservé el carril por una hora

Haru negó con la cabeza y Rin se rascó la nuca al caer en cuenta que había hecho exactamente lo que no debía hacer.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Vamos a casa.

El resto de la cita fue silencio y Rin miró a Haru notando que no era el hecho de perder, sino el que Rin sea un mal ganador al estar exagerando y actuando como un niño. No era de extrañar que Haru estuviese enojado al llegar a la estación. Al viajar en silencio en el tren. Al llegar a la parada de Iwatobi sin siquiera la intención de un beso de buenas noches… Haru solo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y Rin supo que al final SI había sido un idiota sobre-competitivo, gruñendo con frustración mientras regresaba a Samezuka.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en los dormitorios, Rin esperaba sinceramente que Sousuke se encuentre aún con Momo y Ai, pero desafortunadamente lo encontró en su cama, mientras escuchando música en una computadora portátil que se encontraba en su regazo.

Rin solo quería sacar su mal humor y tirarse en su cama a revolcarse en su autocompasión, pero con su compañero ahí le sería difícil.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- preguntó Sousuke mirándolo desde su habitual posición en la cama de arriba, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos.

Rin pateó la litera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sousuke sienta el sacudón, y con un gesto aclararle que entendía para procedes a ponerse sus auriculares y seguir escuchando música sin molestar a Rin.

CONTINUARÀ…

* * *

><p><em>Rin me mata, el chico tiene problemas para contenerse, en más de un sentido xD<em>

_Debo admitir que la traducción me llevó bastante trabajo, porque si bien adapto bastante los párrafos a mi redacción, el tema de la partida de bowling fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza, considerando que mi experiencia en este juego solo viene de largas noches jugando a la Wii con mis amigos._

_Una aclaración para quienes no jugaron nunca: si en el último turno se hace un Pleno (Strike) o semipleno, se puede volver a lanzar una vez mas (es solo un tiro, sin la chance de completar el pleno)_

_Ya saben que cualquier duda, critica o comentario son bienvenidos! No se contengan a comentar, para mi es súper divertido leerlos._

_Saludos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Traigo amor y actualización!_

_Los agradezco muchísimo "follows" y "favorites", y sobre todo los comentarios, me alegra estar compartiendo con ustedes esta traducción, de verdad a mí este fic se me hizo súper divertido, y estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de que los disfruten lo mejor posible, asique espero que sigan apoyándome, sus reviews me hacen feliz!_

_Como comenté en el capitulo anterior, de ahora en mas subo la clasificación a M, ya que es la que Miss-Murdered está usando y porque de ahora en más el vocabulario y las situaciones suben de tono._

_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a PerlhaHale (sos la misma Perlha del grupo Free! Latino América? xD) porque tengo el presentimiento de que este capítulo va a gustarle mucho ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: CITA DOS – CON RESPALDO<strong>

Una segunda cita no era algo que Rin se esperara. De hecho dudaba que Haru quisiera volver a verlo, es decir, salir con él. Tal vez era mejor dejar su relación como una de rivales que intimaran ocasionalmente, incluso si eso sonaba como una situación que solo podía verse en una de esas estúpidas telenovelas que veía su madre a veces.

Pero la verdad es que Haru aun quería seguir viéndolo, y no solo eso, quería seguir probando esta cuestión de las citas, y Rin debía pensar una forma de garantizar que no fuese un completo desastre.

Una manera era de lograrlo era teniendo un "respaldo". Después de pensarlo un poco, acostado en su litera, con su teléfono en su regazo, Rin decidió averiguar si Sousuke estaba dormido, hablando en voz baja.

-Sousuke… ¿Estas despierto?

Un sonido malhumorado fue lo que Rin recibió como respuesta. Parecía como si Sousuke no estuviera dormido, sino demasiado cansado para conversar. Y un Sousuke somnoliento significaba un Sousuke de mal humor. Rin lo teníamás que claro.

-Para mi próxima cita con Haru… ¿podrías acompañarme?

La pregunta provocó una reacción más articulada en Sousuke que gruñendo se inclinó hacia la cama de abajo, mirando a Rin con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que seas mi respaldo… no puedo cagarla de nuevo.

Rin no vio a Sousuke a los ojos, sino que se quedó con la vista clavada en los listones de madera frente a su cabeza que apenas podía distinguir con escasa luz de la habitación, escuchándolos crujir en señal de que Sousuke tomaba nuevamente una posición relajada en su cama.

-¿Quieres que vaya de mal tercio? Y sabes que Nanase y yo…

-No… Voy a decirle a Haru que lleve con él a Makoto. Así seremos pares.

-Tachibana…- analizó Sousuke en voz alta, y finalmente soltó un suave sonido que salió desde lo profundo su garganta –Hecho. Tú pagas mi parte. Te estoy haciendo un favor. Y quiero permiso para golpearte cada vez que considere que estas siendo un idiota.

Rin preocupado presionó el interior de su mejilla. Ya suponía que Sousuke tendría condiciones para tal pedido y el debía agradecer que accedía a ayudarlo, por lo que no había más remedio que aceptar.

-Ok, arreglaré con Haru.

La cama de arriba hizo un chirrido y Rin oyó a Sousuke ahogar una carcajada.

-Eres un idiota, Matsuoka.

En respuesta le dio una patada a la parte inferior de la litera de arriba, dejando a un lado su teléfono para irse a dormir planeando una cita con Haru que fuese mejor que la primera

* * *

><p>Esta podría ser una cita doble, pero no lo era. Por lo menos no de esa manera. Rin y Haru <em>definitivamente<em> estaban en una cita. Sousuke y Makoto simplemente estaban para acompañarlos.

Sousuke por comida gratis y una potencial oportunidad de patear a Rin en las pelotas. Makoto era más bien un apoyo moral. O tal vez también iba por comida gratis. Rin no estaba seguro si Makoto podría llegar a ser un mercenario, pero la cosa es que ahí estaba.

El hecho que Makoto y Sousuke se encontraban con ellos, y el haber ido a comer a un lugar con la cocina a la vista podría significar para Rin una oportunidad más baja de actuar como un estúpido y ofender a Haru. Todo parecía ir bien con su nueva receta para una cita exitosa.

O tal vez así era antes de acercarse a las mesas y que Haru viera el menú.

-No hay caballa…

-No en todos los restaurantes sirven caballa- Le dijo Makoto con una suave sonrisa.

-Hay varios tipos de pescado, entre otras cosas- ofreció Rin, pero Haru arrugó la nariz mirando fijamente el menú.

Rin levantó sus cejas mirando a Makoto quien se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaban en una mesa para cuatro, Makoto frente a Haru y Sousuke frente a Rin. No quiso mirar a Sousuke, seguramente su expresión le seria irritante.

Por suerte las cosas mejoraron, Haru encontró un platillo simple de pescado con caldo y los fideos que le gustaban, y Rin comió carne cocida al fuego delante de sus ojos, condimentado con especias. Y comenzaron los toqueteos bajo la mesa. Primero fue un ligero roce de piernas, luego se sumaron las manos que fueron subiendo progresivamente de las rodillas a los muslos. Haru mantenía su rostro totalmente imperturbable, y se divertía burlándose de Rin al deslizar su mano hacia la cara interna del muslo, mientras Rin intentaba desplazarla torpemente, sintiéndose totalmente encendido. Su cuerpo estaba siendo traicionado por sus hormonas adolescentes.

En algún momento durante el juguetón manoseo, Sousuke y Makoto los habían dejado y Rin soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Haru. Supuso que los habían dejado solos, y consienteque la noche iba bien, cuando articuló la palabra "baño" a Haru y se levantaron, pudo asumir que algo bueno iba a pasar. Con las manos a la altura de su ingle esperó a que Haru lo siguiera mientras se dirigían miradas provocativas el uno al otro.

A Rin poco le importaba que quedaran muy obvios y poco sutiles, después de todo nadie los conocía en ese lugar, pero al empujar la puerta se frenó en seco. Y no por tener a Haru detrás con una mano ya en sus nalgas, si no por lo que vio.

Sousuke se encontraba apoyado en la mesada del lavatorio con las piernas abiertas, y entre sus piernas… Makoto.

Parpadeando confundido y con su cerebro apenas intentando procesar la información, Rin cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Sousuke y Makoto no los habían dejado solos para beneficiarlos, sino en beneficio de ellos mismos…

Había muchas formas en las que Rin podría haberse expresado cuando vio a Makoto dándole sexo oral a Sousuke, quien se encontraba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y su respiración jadeante. Ese había sido el escenario en el que le hubiese gustado estar con Haru (por lo menos lo que su sucia mente había imaginado) y ahora _claramente_ no iba a pasar. Cuando Rin quiso dejar silenciosamente esa escena, las manos de Haru en su espalda y culo lo hicieron soltar un suspiro, lo que hizo que Sousuke voltee y Makoto retire su boca de su… posición anterior.

Rin murmuró algo entre dientes, Haru prefirió mantenerse callado nada hasta que dejaron el restaurante. La idea de quedarse más tiempo no parecía buena, así que después de dejar algo de dinero para la cuenta, incluso la parte de Sousuke, ese mal nacido… Rin y Haru fueron a tomar el próximo tren de vuelta a Iwatobi.

-¿Qué fue…?- Haru finalmente rompió el silencio que llevaba entre ellos un buen tramo del viaje.

-Si… Makoto estaba mamándosela a Sousuke–Respondió Rin intentando sonar casual.

-Hm…

No volvieron a hablar mientras Rin acompañaba a Haru en su caminata a casa. Compartieron un beso, no más que una caricia de labios con evidente vergüenza de lo que habían visto hacer a sus amigos. Rin lentamente emprendió su camino de vuelta a Samezuka, rogando llegar antes que Sousuke, y agradeciendo una vez allí y que asífuera.

Se desvistió rápidamente para acostarse en la cama de abajo, dispuesto a pretender estar dormido aunque sea temprano. Era preferible eso a tener que ver a Sousuke a los ojos. ¿Qué le dices a tu mejor amigo después de ver como tu otro amigo se la chupaba? Hallmark no proporcionó una tarjeta para eso.

Ya acomodado, Rin le mandó un mensaje de texto a Haru.

_/¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?/_

La respuesta fue rápida y sencilla.

_/Si/_

Luego de eso Rin dejó su teléfono a un lado, relajándose en la oscuridad aguardando escuchar la llegada de Sousuke. Cuando este apareció, se movió en silencio y sigilosamente subió a su litera luego de desvestirse sin dirigirle una palabra a Rin.

Ambos eran conscientes de que el otro se encontraba despierto, pero los dos prefirieron no hablar. Y a Rin esto le alegró. Cuando la conmoción haya pasado, no habría un desborde de chistes sobre el asunto. Aunque Sousuke se lo merecía.

_Ese hijo de puta…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><em>Resultó que se les habían adelantado… xD<em>

_Espero de corazón que nunca les haya pasado algo así, porque a mi si (solo que a diferencia de Rin, yo iba sola y solo tenía la intención de retocarme el delineador y buscar a mi amiga desaparecida en acción) y no fue muy divertido… _

_Como nota del capítulo queda aclarar que "Hallmark" es una empresa de tarjetas, de todo tipo, incluso ahora tiene un sistema de tarjetas virtuales, hay una gran, pero GRAN variedad de diseños y frases. Deberían considerar la de Rin, es algo que a la gente suele pasarle (¿?)_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Buenas! _

_Sigo actualizando esta traducción, quiero agradecer de todo corazón sus reviews, de verdad a veces me siento aburrida cuando tengo horas libres en el trabajo y saber que lo disfrutan tanto me anima a que mi primera opción sea seguir traduciendo este fic!_

_Bueno, estoy poco habladora hoy, asique voy a ir directamente con el capitulo, notas al finas! DISFRUTENLO!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4: CITA TRES – LA PISCINA DE SAMEZUKA<strong>

El tercer intento iba a ser lo menos problemático posible. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida ¿Verdad? Pensaba Rin sonriendo mientras se preparaba para ello. Se vistió simplemente con su chaqueta de Samezuka y sus pantalones deportivos.

Sousuke se había disculpado por lo que Rin había tenido que ver y con la mirada en el suelo le había explicado que Makoto y el habían estado saliendo, pero de manera "informal". Se podría decir que principalmente tenían sexo, y no le había contado nada antes ya que era algo muy reciente y quería evitar malos entendidos.

Rin solo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro después de oír su historia.

-Solo asegúrate de que no vuelva a ver a Makoto mamándotela otra vez.

A modo de cobrarse la disculpa Rin hizo a Sousuke involucrarse en su nuevo plan de cita. La tarea que se le asignaba era pequeña, pero muy importante. Como las puertas de la piscina de Samezuka requería letreros oficiales, debía buscar uno que diga "La piscina se encuentra cerrada debido a los niveles de PH*"

Rin no tenía mucha idea de a qué se refería eso, pero Sousuke le dijo que esa era la mejor razón por la que una piscina podría estar cerrada un fin de semana y ayudó a Rin a colocar carteles por todo el piso de los dormitorios el sábado por la mañana temprano, para que los estudiantes piensen que estaría cerrada todo el día.

Una vez limitada la posibilidad de disturbios, Rin armó una especie de picnic junto a la piscina, comida simple, nutritiva y rica en proteínas, acompañada de pequeñas delicias, por ejemplo frutillas.

Una cita en la piscina no podía fallar. Los dos tenían en claro lo competitivos que eran, esto no era algo nuevo. No había chances de ser interrumpidos, los carteles se asegurarían de mantener lejos a los nadadores de Samezuka.

Además, era el lugar perfecto para una cita con Haru. Rin lo esperó dejando a un lado sus pantalones sentándose al borde de la piscina moviendo sus pies dentro del agua con su chaqueta abierta sobre su firme torso. Al llegar Haru, de bermudas y con su chaqueta de Iwatobi, se desvistió con la eficiencia que muchas veces se había visto y experimentado y tomó asiento al lado de Rin con una mano al costado de la piscina y dejando sus pies colgar sumergidos en el agua.

-Así está mejor- dijo Haru suavemente. A pesar de que la cita recién comenzaba Rin se aventuró a envolver con su brazo la piel desnuda de Haru y dejar un beso en su hombro.

-Sí… ¿comemos o damos unas vueltas? ¿Qué quieres primero?

La respuesta de Haru no fue verbal, solo dejó caer su cuerpo en el agua siendo seguido por Rin una vez que este se quitó su chaqueta dejándola a un lado.

Hicieron algunos largos de calentamiento, lentamente, e incluso usaron flotadores para colocarlos en sus espaldas, y acostados sobre el agua mirar las luces en línea del complejo donde se encontraba la piscina mientras sus manos se rozaban cuando estaban cerca.

Después compitieron, rápida y duramente, sin estar del todo seguros quien ganaba cada carrera pero chocando "los cinco" después de cada ronda. En seguida quedaron sin aliento, el elemento competitivo en su relación hacía que se esforzaran a sí mismos más que en cualquier entrenamiento habitual, por lo que hicieron un acuerdo silencioso de parar para comer.

Incluso bajo luces brillantes, incluso con el olor a cloro, la piel húmeda y las toallas alrededor de sus cuellos, esto se sentía más "ellos", mas romántico que cualquiera de sus anteriores intentos de cita.

Sentados al costado de la piscina de Samezuka, sobre una manta vieja y desgastada compartiendo algo de comida, Rin por primera vez estaba seguro que estaba haciendo las cosas bien con Haru, y sentía que su estomago se apretaba con cada mirada y cada roce.

De pronto se hizo evidente que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en la piscina. Tal vez porque estaban acostumbrados a estar nadando semidesnudos uno al lado del otro con regularidad, y nunca en el contexto de una cita donde podrían tocarse apropiadamente. O por lo menos eso se esperaría.

Rin se encontró besando a Haru a la altura de la mandíbula, garganta, boca. La sensación de Haru incorporándose apoyarse en el mientras se besaban le hizo estremecer.

-¿Frio?- Pregunto Rin al sentir el la baja temperatura que emanaba la piel de Haru.

Era un poco frio fuera del agua, el contacto del aire con la piel mojada podía causar un poco de escalofríos.

-Volvamos a la piscina- dijo Haru y Rin asintió con la cabeza, dedicándose a cubrir un poco la comida cuando escucho un sonido similar al de un chasquido.

Al darse vuelta Rin pudo ver incrédulo que el sonido fue el traje de baño de Haru que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Y Haru estaba… desnudo. Completamente desnudo.

Rin solo tenía una vista posterior, de la forma familiar de su espalda, la línea de su cuello, sus suaves pero fuertes músculos, sus ojos descendieron hasta la curva de las nalgas de Haru y Rin se quedo admirado un segundo antes de ver lo zambullirse.

Después, algo aturdido, Rin procedió a tomar la cinturilla de su propio traje de baño acercándose a la orilla de la piscina, muy consciente de que Haru se encontraba desnudo bajo la superficie.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó Haru, con el desafío reflejado en sus chispeantes ojos azules.

Rin rió entre dientes.

-Por supuesto

Sin mostrar duda alguna, Rin se quitó su bañador, observando a Haru escanearlo con la mirada antes de sumergirse en el agua y tomar una de sus piernas para arrastrarlo hacia abajo. Jugaron como niños por un rato, salpicándose y hundiéndose el uno al otro, pero de pronto el juego se tornó considerablemente más "adulto" cuando se encontraron en la esquina de la piscina de Samezuka besándose y mordiéndose mutuamente los labios, con sus manos vagando por sus caderas apenas animándose a tocarse más íntimamente.

Aquel rincón de la piscina les otorgaba estabilidad, pero Rin pensó que podría perderla en cualquier momento una vez que Haru se pegó más a él, haciendo que sus ingles queden casi pegadas, y sus labios aun unidos.

Rin soltó un gemido en la boca de Haru al sentir sus miembros rozándose bajo el agua, ambos duros, ambos esperando más.

Y así, envuelto en Haru, Rin apenas pudo oír las voces haciendo eco, pero para su desgracia si pudo notar el movimiento del agua y las salpicaduras de dos cuerpos ingresando a la piscina.

A pesar de que ya no estaban solos, y de sentir con esto un efecto similar al de una ducha de agua fría, Rin estaba reacio a abandonar los labios de Haru y observar a los miembros de su equipo que habían osado a interrumpirlos.

Gruñendo se volvió y vio dos cabezas flotando. Una plateada. Una pelirroja.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó -¡La piscina está cerrada, mierda!

Ai tuvo la sensatez de saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero Momo… bueno el era menos hábil cuando de callarse e irse se trataba.

-¡Rin-Sempai! Vimos luz y decidimos venir a unirnos a…

-Momo…- Susurró Ai bajo la mirada enfurecida de Rin. De pronto Momo pareció entender.

-¡FUERA!

Ai corrió disculpándose, agachando su cabeza ruborizado, tomando a Momo por el cuello para arrastrarlo con él, mientras balbuceaba algo como que ellos solo querían nadar con "Rin-Sempai".

Rin le dirigió a Ai una mirada de agradecimiento cuando salieron por la puerta para luego volverse hacia Haru.

-Bueno… Eso estuvo bien ¿verdad?- dijo Rin intentando mostrar una sonrisa arrogante.

-El noviazgo requiere demasiado esfuerzo- Se quejó Haru saliendo de la piscina, con su estado de ánimo y la atmosfera estropeada por esos dos idiotas.

Rin hizo una pausa antes de seguirlo, viendo a Haru rodear su cintura con una toalla, disfrutando de una última vista a su trasero desnudo.

-¿Y ese esfuerzo vale la pena?- Preguntó Rin mientras deslizaba su bañador nuevamente sobre sus piernas antes de proceder a secar su cabello.

Quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta a pesar de que Rin pensaba que aun no se encontraban en esa etapa.

-Tal vez…- dijo Haru encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tal vez" no era un "no", así que Rin lo tomó de esa forma. Se saludaron con un beso que aún conservaba un poco de pasión, después de que Haru anunciara que debía volver a casa. Rin lo vio retirarse al tiempo que el empacaba lo que había quedado del picnic y tiraba los residuos. Le hubiese gustado acompañar a Haru a casa, pero él le dijo que quería estar solo y Rin no iba a oponerse a eso. Tenía claro que lo mejor era no presionarlo mucho.

Una vez que hubo empacado todo, Rin aun se sentía molesto con Ai y Momo, y frustrado debido a su abortado encuentro sexual, por lo que se zambulló en el agua y nado varias longitudes hasta no poder mas, apoyándose exhausto en una de las esquinas de la piscina.

Y mientras nadaba había pensado en todas las cosas malignas con las que podría castigar a Ai y a Momo por arruinar su cita. Limpiar las duchas con un cepillo de dientes parecía apropiado, pensó Rin con una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro.

CONTINUARÀ…

* * *

><p><strong>Próximamente: CAPITULO 5: CITA CUATRO – CAMINATA ROMANTICA (porque nada puede ir mal llevando a cabo semejante cliché ¿o si?)<strong>

_Jajajaja veo negro el futuro de Momo, y el pobre Ai siempre ligando de arriba xDD y a Rin sin poder "concretar"...  
><em>

_*(Wikipedia dice) La sigla significa 'potencial hidrógeno', 'potencial de hidrógeno' o 'potencial de hidrogeniones'_

_El pH se relaciona mucho con la calidad del agua en las piscinas. Esto es así porque el cloro solo hace efecto si el pH del agua de la alberca está entre 6,5 y 8. Si el pH del agua es superio inferior a 6,5, por más cloro que añada, éste no actuará. No hará su función. Por ello se ha de vigilar bien que el pH esté siempre entre 6,5 y 8. Esta previsión es clave para asegurar que la piscina permanezca en buen estado._

_Un pH de agua demasiado elevado (superior a 8) produce agua turbia, incrustaciones e irritación de ojos, orejas, nariz, garganta, etc._

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, seguramente nos leemos la semana que viene!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Buenas! Traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta traducción! La verdad fue un poquito pesado de traducir aun que lo vean muy corto xDD quería lograr hacerlo lo más ameno y menos "inexpresivo" posible, así que lo leí muchas veces hasta que medianamente logré que medianamente me conforme._

_Los dejo con la lectura., que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5: CITA CUATRO – CAMINATA ROMANTICA<strong>

Alguien con una mente más sabia ya habría renunciado después de tres citas fallidas. Pero Rin no era ningún sabio y menos aun después de que Haru (no sin un poco de persuasión de por medio, vale admitir), aun estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Aunque un poco reacio. Y Rin no podía culparlo por ello.

En esta oportunidad era algo tan estúpidamente simple que nada, NADA podía salir mal - sin que un meteorito caiga del cielo y aplaste, específicamente la costa de Iwatobi . Lo cual afortunadamente era muy dudoso.

Se trataba de una caminata. En la playa. Al atardecer – el más grande cliché romántico del mundo. Y después de comprar unos helados de agua caminaban lado a lado, dejando las marcas de sus pisadas juntas en la arena. No hablaban mucho, más allá de uno que otro comentario o broma acerca de sus citas anteriores. Pero nada más que eso, parecían simplemente que se estaban dedicando a disfrutar del tiempo en la compañía del otro.

Una vez acabados los helados, Rin corrió hacia la orilla para tirar los embases en la basura, y regresar hacia Haru que ya se había quitado sus zapatillas deportivas y arremangado el ruedo de sus pantalones vaqueros y se encontraba con los pies en el agua que en su ir y venir acariciaba sus tobillos. Rin lo imitó, dejando caer sus zapatillas y arremangando también sus jeans para finalmente mojar sus pies en el agua que sintió fría al hacer contacto con su piel.

Inconscientemente Rin dio un paso hacia Haru haciendo rozar sus hombros mientras miraban juntos el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a sumergirse en el cielo.

Haru acortó la distancia entre ellos, y captando la indirecta Rin rodeo su cintura con su brazo y besó gentilmente su cabeza.

-Se ve hermoso ¿verdad?- preguntó Rin con voz suave.

Haru hizo un delicado sonido de afirmación, lo que para Rin sonó tan reconfortante como una bulliciosa declaración de amor. Una ola más grande sacudió sus piernas, llegando más arriba y haciendo que sus pantalones se mojen, pero Rin no le importó eso y atrayendo a Haru mas cerca de él , pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo incluso bajo las capas de ropa.

Guando Haru giró a mirarlo, su rostro se veía confiado y honesto, sus ojos azules se encontraban muy abiertos. Rin echó un vistazo a los alrededores para comprobar si estaban solos antes de inclinarse a darle un beso en el cual su lengua invadió la boca de Haru, tomándose su tiempo para explorarla acariciando con ella entre los dientes, lengua, paladar, mientras sus manos se paseaban sutilmente por encima de la camiseta que Haru vestía.

Cuando se separaron, Haru enterró su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Rin, sintiéndose acariciar por el suave material de su sweater.

-Esto es mucho mejor.

-Si…

El momento era reinado por paz y felicidad. Una vez que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y era la oscuridad la que superaba la luz, decidieron continuar su caminata. Agarraron sus zapatos y con las suaves olas lamiendo sus pies, Rin tomó la mano de Haru, estrechándola con fuerza, a lo que Haru giró hacia él para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa, tan suave que a Rin se le hizo radiante.

La cita iba perfectamente y Rin tenía la esperanza que al acompañar a Haru a su casa pase algo más que un simple beso de despedida. Eran ambos quienes estaban ansiosos por más, eso estaba más que claro después de la forma en la que Haru se movía contra él durante su encuentro en la piscina, lo que le daba cierta garantía a Rin de que luego de una cita exitosa las cosas podrían ponerse… emocionantes.

En su estado de felicidad, Rin apenas pudo notar que muy veloz mente un perro se lanzaba al agua, mientras su dueño le gritaba. Cuando pudo caer en cuenta que pasaba, el perro estaba siendo arrastrado por la marea, tan lejos como para que apenas alcanzaran a verlo, mientras el dueño se quitaba la ropa para sumergirse en rescate de su mascota, Rin miró a Haru que observaba la escena con ojos fijos. Se encontraban lejos para ser eficaces, pero con un gesto con la cabeza en acuerdo ambos corrieron por la playa hasta donde el propietario del perro había dejado su ropa.

Rin entrecerró sus ojos al ver la deficiente entrada del hombre al mar, evidentemente estaría en problemas si llegaba más lejos. Ya no se podía ver al perro en ninguna parte. Haru se quitó la ropa rápidamente y a Rin no pudo burlarse de su manía de llevar siempre puesto el traje de baño, ya que en esta oportunidad no podía ser más apropiado y necesario. Rin también se desvistió, aunque en su caso tuvo que arreglárselas con sus bóxers, para seguir a Haru por las frías aguas del océano, nadando tan rápido como podía ya que su cuerpo estaba expuesto a las frías y saladas olas.

Respirando profundamente al poder alcanzar la superficie, nadó hacia donde vio el agua salpicando y un brazo agitándose entre las olas. Pudo ver a Haru también, delante de él, con sus brazos probablemente haciéndose camino a través de las olas.

Al llegar al hombre, pudo ver a Haru junto a él, luchando para que vuelva a la orilla.

-¡Mi perro!

Rin intervino, con ganas de gritarle que probablemente el perro era mejor nadador, y que tenía muchas más posibilidades de sobrevivir que ese idiota, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo, tomando al tipo con fuerza de la parte posterior de su cuello se dispuso a nadar hacia la orilla, al tiempo que Haru se adentraba un poco más para localizar al animal, mientras Rin completaba el rescate.

Arrastrando al agitado hombre a la orilla, Rin buscó con la mirada a Haru, temiendo momentáneamente al no encontrarlo, pero calmándose en seguida al verlo emerger, sin el perro. Rin oyó al hombre gritar y tratar de regresar al agua, a pesar de ser un pésimo nadador, pero de repente unos ladridos se escucharon a través del aire. Rin giró y vio al animal, unido al oleaje que obviamente lo ayudó a nadar hasta la orilla y desde algún lugar de la playa buscaba a su dueño. El perro estaba bien, más que bien y Rin gruñó al encontrarse muerto de frio y molesto con el idiota que casi se mata por salvar a ese animal.

-¡No te metas en el océano si no puedes nadar!- Dijo Rin enojado, pero el hombre estaba demasiado entusiasmado con el perro que había corrido a sus brazos como para prestarle atención a su enojo. Haru rodó los ojos, y al sentir un escalofrío en sus hombros, hizo una seña a Rin para ir en busca de sus ropas y luego de colocarlas sobre la piel húmeda, emprendieron su camino rumbo a casa de Haru.

Rin se pasó el camino temblando ocasionalmente y murmurando furioso, usando con frecuencia el término "idiota", "imbécil" y otras maldiciones mucho menos agradables. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Haru, Rin esperó en el umbral, curioso de si seria invitado a entrar. Estaba tan malditamente frio y molesto que seguramente sería una mala compañía, pero Haru asintió y dejó la puerta abierta para que Rin ingresara. Este observó los libros escolares tirados en el piso y las fotos en las paredes para luego seguir a Haru a la cocina.

Haru preparó té para devolverles el calor a ambos, y le trajo a Rin algo de ropa seca, que este supuso era de Makoto, al encontrarla muy grande para ser de Haru. Al recuperar temperatura con el té caliente, y de secarse por completo, Rin intentó besar a Haru, pero este simplemente desvió la mirada sin responder en absoluto.

-¿Cómo puede alguien meterse al mar detrás de su mascota si no puede nadar? ¿No es eso suicida?

-Es estúpido, pero no suicida- Rin respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Era lógico que ese idiota había roto el ambiente romántico y Haru ahora se encontraba en modo pensativo.

-Me voy. Necesito un baño caliente ¿sabes?

Haru no intentó persuadirlo de quedarse, solo se situó en la puerta aceptando un breve beso en los labios sin quejarse. Rin se sintió abatido durante su camino de regreso a Samezuka, el ambiente se había tornado melancólico y no supo cómo arreglarlo, o como hacer que Haru se sintiera mejor. Era muy poco lo que sabía de él a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevan siendo rivales y compitiendo. En lo que a citas se refería, al parecer, no tenia esperanza.

Después de una larga ducha, y encontrando que su cuerpo finalmente había entrado del todo en calor, Rin se dispuso a meterse en su cama, deslizándose entre las sabanas. Sousuke prefirió ignorarlo al percibir claramente su mal humor. Rin agarró su teléfono celular y escribió un mensaje, tragando saliva nerviosamente al mientras lo enviaba.

_/¿Aun quieres intentarlo?/_

_/Si/_

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo su teléfono al sentirse somnoliento, mientras su mente trabajaba en encontrar una cita que no pueda salir mal. Y no pudo encontrarla aun al caer dormido, soñando con los claros y azules ojos de Haru, y la pequeña sonrisa que le regaló mientras se abrazaban en la orilla del mar.

CONTINUARÀ…

* * *

><p><em>El planeta sigue conspirando contra estos dos! La verdad ya a este punto del fic me deja de dar tanta gracia, y me llegan a dar pena, a ustedes no? Sobre todo el pobre Rin que se quema la cabeza intentando que las cosas salgan decentemente.<em>

_En lo que respecta a este capítulo, traté de ser lo más literal posible a la traducción, pero no pude evitar agregar varias expresiones, siempre lo hago, pero este capítulo en particular tenía muy poco de "introspectiva" y no quería que perdiera el "estilo" del fic (y tampoco el que yo tengo para escribir, debo admitir)._

_Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo se llama: _**CITA CINCO – PELICULAS**_ y la verdad es muy difícil que en una salida tan normal algo vaya a fallar, no? Aunque con la mala suerte que traen se puede esperar cualquier cosa xDDD_

_Ya saben: si les gustó, no les gustó, quieren sugerir o preguntar algo, o solo quieren contar alguna cita que haya salido tan mal como las de Rin y Haru, déjenme un Review, las palabras no muerden y a mí me hace muy feliz saber que les está pareciendo n_n _

_Nos leemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! Traigo actualización! Esta fue la semana RinHaru en las redes sociales y la verdad hubo trabajos preciosos, la disfruté mucho, debo admitir que el RinHaru y el SouMako me tienen encantadísima! (aunque ame el fandom de Free! en general, estas dos parejas son mi debilidad)_

_Sin más que decir hasta las notas finales, los dejo con la traducción del capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6: CITA CINCO – PELICULAS<strong>

Rin finalmente se había dado por vencido. Tal vez debería mejor pensar "al modo Nanase": se habían besado un par de veces, y eso ya los hacia una pareja y que… _era solo eso_. Pero él_ quería más_, a pesar de todas sus dudas y la paranoia que le causaba pensar que Haru estaba siguiéndole el juego mecánicamente solo para darle el gusto nada mas. Tal vez Haru no quería estar envuelto en todo esto de las citas y le resultaba realmente molesto y sin sentido.

Aunque a decir verdad era Rin quien ya lo estaba encontrando molesto y sin sentido, y ya comenzaba preguntarse si un enfoque directo como el de Haru resultaría mejor que todos sus intentos de cita. Tal vez debería simplemente mandarle un mensaje que diga _/vamos a tener sexo/ _y listo.

Pero Rin era un chico tradicional que quería salidas romántica y esas cosas, por lo que le sorprendió recibir un mensaje de Haru. Se trataba de una invitación, una nueva "cita" y Rin frunciendo el seño miró su teléfono un par de veces antes de contestar, gratamente sorprendido de que sea Haru el de la iniciativa de invitarlo a salir.

Era una petición simple. El lugar: el teatro local de películas – donde solían proyectar films de época – aunque lo único que le importaba a Rin era que Haru era quien quería ir con él. Y eso era más de lo que podía pedir.

Se encontró con Haru un poco antes de que la película comenzara para así poder comprarle algo de comer a algún vendedor ambulante de comida rápida antes de dirigirse a la sala.

Como todo pueblo, Iwatobi contaba con un viejo teatro donde solían presentarse pequeñas producciones de grupos de teatro locales o que visitaban la ciudad. También se presentaban películas, pero no las de los grandes cines: no había actores ni galanes populares, ni éxitos de taquilla, ni importaciones extranjeras, solo películas viejas cuyos carretes aún podían ser adquiridos.

Compraron sus entradas para la función doble, algo sobre genero de monstruos que a Rin realmente no le importaba ver, y se dirigieron a buscar asientos en aquella húmeda y vieja sala de teatro.

Tomaron asiento en las butacas de atrás, Rin apoyó sus pies en el asiento de adelante y mientras esperaban que la primera película diera comienzo se escuchaba música algo pasada de moda como forma menor de entretenimiento. No había tráilers ni previews en este tipo de funciones.

Rin estrechó los ojos al ver a las personas que entraban al teatro, buscando si alguno de ellos era conocido. Iwatobi era una ciudad pequeña, era normal que la mayoría de las personas se conozcan, de todas maneras solo le importaba si había alguien de alguna de sus escuelas.

Y nadie apareció, por lo que Rin podía suponer, la mayoría de la gente de su edad iría a la cuidad a ver algo nuevo y emocionante al complejo de cine, algo que podía considerarse viejo, "retro" o "vintage" no era del interés de los jóvenes.

Sabiendo que no serian protagonistas de ningún chisme Rin tomó la mano de Haru, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriendo levemente al sentir a su compañero estrechar el agarre.

Al apagarse las luces, Rin se acercó a Haru con una sonrisa pudiendo sentir el persistente olor a cloro en su piel antes de darle un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. Haru se arqueó ante la caricia y Rin soltó su mano para envolver sus hombros con sus brazos, movimiento que obviamente no incomodó para nada a Haru que se acomodó en el abrazo mientras se proyectaban los créditos.

Se trataba de una película algo vieja, y, por lo que pudor notar Rin al poco tiempo, estaba doblada al Japonés. Él podía entender ingles perfectamente por lo que enseguida le distrajo el notar que los movimientos de la boca de los personajes no coincidían con los diálogos. Miró a Haru quien no parecía tener problemas, y entonces volvió su vista a la pantalla para intentar seguir la trama.

Debido a la apariencia y la ropa de los protagonistas, Rin supuso que era una película de los 80s, de pronto los diálogos comenzaron a escasear y las imágenes del grupo de adolescentes aislados en una antigua casa se tornaban mas y mas oscuras. Rin encontró su boca seca al tiempo que la música de tensión comenzaba a sonar, y el quedaba atrapado en la trama de la película. Cuando las imágenes sombrías y el canibalismo implícito invadieron la pantalla, Rin se removió en su asiento.

Aunque no lo admitiese, Rin no era en lo absoluto un fan de las películas de terror ni del gore. No era que tuviera miedo, para nada, simplemente que no le era nada agradable ver sangre, entrañas y viseras que rociaban la pantalla en ese tipo de films.

Y estaba seguro que alguna de esas cosas estaba a punto de suceder. Se removió, haciendo que Haru voltee su mirada hacia él interrogativamente.

-¿Estas bien?

Rin intentó fingir que nada pasaba y actuar de forma natural, pero al oír el sonido de una moto sierra, el chapoteo que obviamente venia del organismo al ser cortado y volver su vista a la pantalla, no pudo reprimir las nauseas ante la escena que vio.

A pesar de que, pensándolo de manera objetiva Rin sabía perfectamente que se trataba de maquillaje y efectos especiales, nada real, la escena de la chica que se partía en dos no le resultó para nada atractiva y tuvo que contener sus deseos de vomitar ahí mismo.

Haru pareció notar su malestar repentino y el movimiento de incomodidad en su asiento. Rin intentaba distraer su vista en su regazo, el asiento de adelante o las cabezas del escaso público restante en la sala, pero fueron los ruidos, sonidos viciosos, gritos, cuerpos siendo mutilados…

Rin no pudo mantenerse sentado por más tiempo, y levantándose de una sacudida sacó a Haru de su confortable posición sobre su hombro. Salió de la sala, con la frente sudando y su estomago revuelto. El no iba a sentirse enfermo, nada de aquello era real, pero asombrosamente se encontraba temblando mientras se dirigía al baño del lugar que contaba con una sola cabina. El no iba a sentirse enfermo, pensaba mientras caía de rodillas inclinándose sobre la porcelana rota. El no iba a sentirse enfermo incluso mientras comenzaba a vomitar. Rin definitivamente no podía sentirse enfermo cuando Haru entró al baño acomodándose suavemente el cabello hacia atrás, mientras él devolvía su estomago, culpando a los vendedores ambulantes de comida rápida en lugar de la sangre y tripas que regaban la pantalla del cine.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Haru con voz calma cuando Rin parecía haberse detenido y se encontraba sentado sobre sus talones y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

Con su rostro oculto Rin asintió.

-Si… debe haber sido la comida…

En lugar de avergonzarlo a sabiendas que Rin había resultado sensible a las graficas escenas de la película, Haru se limitó a asentir compasivamente, y frotó en círculos suavemente su espalda, logrando con sus movimientos calmar la oleada de autocompasión y agotamiento que lo abatía.

-Debo volver a los dormitorios. Sin beso de buenas noches esta vez ¿bien?

Rin sonrió de manera optimista, pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil. El no besaría a alguien que acababa de vomitar sus entrañas, y tampoco esperaba que Haru lo hiciera, a menos que hubiese un buen lavado con pasta de dientes en el medio, cosa que no iba a ser posible. Asique después lavarse la cara y beber agua del grifo haciendo un par de gárgaras se retiraron del teatro bajo la curiosa mirada de los empleados que Rin intentaba ignorar firmemente, agachando su cabeza para no hacer evidente su rostro enfermo y su flequillo húmedo.

Haru no dijo nada cuando Rin murmuró algo sobre una práctica temprano y su necesidad de volver a Samezuka lo antes posible, ni tampoco intentó detener su camino de regreso.

Aun sintiéndose débil y tembloroso, se arrojó a su cama apenas llegó, ignorando las preguntas de Sousuke que hacia la tarea sentado en su escritorio.

-Me rindo…- dijo después de un rato, en voz alta para que Sousuke, el universo y cualquier otra deidad que estuviese atentando contra sus intentos de cita con Haruka Nanase lo escucharan.

-¿Te refieres a salir con Nanase?- preguntó Sousuke arqueando sus cejas mientras giraba su silla.

-Si… creo que con cada intento todo se jode más, así que mejor me doy por vencido…

Sousuke no preguntó mas detectando el pésimo estado de ánimo de Rin, quien renunciado a la idea de dormir se dirigió a la piscina para nadar hasta el agotamiento. Volvió al dormitorio luego de un tiempo, sin molestarse si quiera en darse una ducha, y húmedo y deprimido como se encontraba se desplomó en su cama para intentar conciliar el sueño.

CONTINUARÀ…

* * *

><p><em>La verdad Rin es una doncella, tan delicado y lindo :3 , no deberíamos hacerlo sufrir tanto jaja<em>

_Bien, al parecer Rin no quiere seguir mas con la historia de la citas, pero… que hará Haru a todo esto? Podrán concretar una salida decente? O aunque sea saciar sus hormonas alborotadas? Makoto y Sousuke los ayudarán o se quedaran viendo como sus amigos sufren mientras ellos viven la vida loca en sus "encuentros"?_

_Entérense de esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio: CAPITULO 7: CITA SEIS – CENA EN CASA_

_Nos leemos pronto!_


	7. Chapter 7

_BUENAS! Tanto tiempo! xD _

_Primero que nada quiero pedir perdón por la demora, tuve un cambio imprevisto en mi lugar de trabajo y mi material de este fanfic había quedado en mi computadora… en fin, por suerte todo volvió a la normalidad._

_Agradezco como siempre a todos los que comentan! Cada vez que me llegaba un mensaje nuevo de algún review, me ponía a pensar cómo conseguir esta traducción de vuelta para poder terminar de publicarla._

_Este capítulo es un poco mas laguito que los anteriores, y advierto: tiene escenas un poco subiditas de tono, si no quieren leer para no corromper sus puras mentecitas, saltéenlas (jajaja seh… como si lo fuesen a hacer :v)_

_XD_

_Los dejo con la lectura!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7: Cita 6 – Cena en casa<strong>

Haru había enviado algunos mensajes breves, como para comprobar si Rin se había recuperado de su lucha contra la enfermedad – teniendo aun la caridad de creer que Rin se encontraba enfermo y no que había sido su aversión a las películas sangrientas lo que había causado su malestar. Así como los mensajes de Haru eran cortos, Rin respondía de la misma manera: brevemente, sin expresión ni explicaciones.

Rin finalmente se había rendido con el asunto de las citas. En lugar de estar en contacto con Haru o intentar organizar otra salida, se limitaba a refugiarse en el terreno de Samezuka e invertir una excesiva cantidad de tiempo en la piscina o haciendo su tarea para no pensar en el.

Fue Makoto quien tuvo que intervenir. Rin había comenzado a ignorar los mensajes de Haru así que al llegar uno de Makoto simplemente lo abrió y respondió con un _"si"_ acordando encontrarse con en el parque de juegos local.

Rin caminaba por el parque vistiendo una gorra de baseball y una sudadera con capucha cuando vio a los gemelos Tachibana balanceándose como monos en los diversos juegos. No pasó mucho para detectar a Makoto observando a sus hermanos con una mirada llena de preocupación fraternal, siguiendo con sus ojos los movimientos de los niños que no paraban de correr entre los toboganes, columpios y bares.

-Makoto- saludó Rin tomando asiento junto a él.

La respuesta de Makoto fue un sutil encogimiento de hombros y un ligero vistazo.

-¿Me querías aquí?

-Es acerca de Haru- Rin hizo un gesto de burlón.

-¿Te habló de nuestras citas? ¿De esos desastres? Parece que el mundo está contra nosotros, mierda…

-Si lo hizo- respondió Makoto con voz suave y simpática –Solo es un poco de mala suerte, no significa que el mundo esté contra ustedes.- Rin chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.

-Haru quiere probar algo más simple

-Hemos hecho cosas simples: un paseo por la playa, una cena, una película… todo eso debería haber sido "simple".

-Solo fue mala suerte

-¿Mala suerte? Un hombre se ahoga, me enfermo, tu y Sousuke…-Rin tose antes de terminar su sentencia y Makoto por lo menos había tenido la decencia de sonrojarse ante la implicación sabiendo muy bien a lo que Rin estaba refiriéndose.

-Haru quiere prepararte una cena sencilla en su casa, este sábado por la noche.

Rin mordió el interior de su mejilla y lo consideró mientras observaba a los gemelos Tachibana ahora jugando entre la arena con microscopios de juguete, como si estuvieran buscando algo en el suelo.

-Son del espectáculo de arqueología, juegan a buscar restos de dinosaurios- explicó Makoto al observar a donde se dirigían los ojos de Rin.

-¿Cuando quiere que esté allí?- preguntó luego de unos minutos en confortable silencio mirando a los gemelos.

-18:00

Contra su mejor juicio Rin asintió con la cabeza escondida entre las manos al pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salir potencialmente mal – la casa de Nanase podría incendiarse, uno de ellos podría de repente descubrir una reacción alérgica a alguna sustancia desconocida de algún alimento o podrían ser interrumpidos por una manada de gaviotas enojadas. Sea como sea, Rin iba a correr el riesgo.

-Dile que estaré ahí- dijo finalmente al ponerse de pie y miró una vez más a los gemelos Tachibana mientras salía, ofreciéndoles un leve saludo agitando la mano.

…

A diferencia de otras citas, Rin no se tomó ni un minuto de mas en escoger su vestimenta y simplemente se puso una remera limpia y unos pantalones deportivos que se cernían peligrosamente bajo sus caderas. Luego se dirigió a Iwatobi, vagando lentamente a medida que su cerebro aun consideraba las cosas terribles que podrían suceder, tomando la casa de Nanase quemándose como escenario más probable mientras escuchaba música en sus enormes auriculares negros con rayas rojas.

Una vez que llegó a casa de Haru, Rin se detuvo en la puerta, temeroso de golpear y entrar en otro desastroso intento de cita, pero luego endureció su expresión de forma sombría para finalmente golpear de manera firme, dos veces.

Unos segundos más tarde Haru abrió la puerta, vestido con ropa casual y delantal de cocina, con una espátula en la mano.

-Entra- ofreció Haru sin más preámbulo y regresó a la cocina sin mirar a Rin. Encogiéndose de hombros, Rin ingresó a la casa quitándose las zapatillas deportivas y cerrando la puerta tras él. No estaba familiarizado del todo con la casa de Haru, pero de no haber sabido donde se encontraba la cocina la hubiera encontrado fácilmente siguiendo el olor de la carne al cocinarse.

Rin llegó a la cocina encontrando a Haru totalmente concentrado en su tarea. Sabía que la carne no era un platillo que el chico normalmente preparara, ya que este era más un aficionado a los pescados y vegetales, pero el verlo esforzarse por cocinar los trozos de carne de res le dijo algo a Rin.

-Está listo, toma asiento.

De nuevo, Rin no necesitaba un tour por la casa Nanase para encontrar la mesa dispuesta ya con los utensilios y vasos de agua helada en espera de ser bebida. Se arrodilló frente a esta. Había brócoli, arroz hervido y carne cocida de forma de mantener un color rosáceo. Rin hubiese considerado esto raro, pero había adquirido la costumbre de Australia donde la carne se servía a menudo cuando estaba aun roja en el centro.

-¿Hiciste esto por mi?- Preguntó Rin con un leve rubor en las mejillas ante el esfuerzo que Haru había puesto en esta cita.

-Tú organizaste aquellos encuentros que salieron mal- Respondió Haru con el rostro mirando hacia otro lado y los ojos bajos.

-Rin alcanzó una de las manos de Haru sobre la mesa entrelazando sus dedos, y atrayéndola hacia él para besar sus nudillos.

-Gracias

Soltando la mano de Haru, Rin comenzó a comer, saboreando la carne ligeramente chamuscada y el sabor del aceite de sésamo y semillas que condimentaba el brócoli. Haru realmente era un cocinero competente, incluso aplicando el estilo accidental, y Rin comió hasta que no quedó nada en su plato, aliviado al sentir que no había casi posibilidades de ninguna intoxicación a causa de los alimentos.

-Voy a ayudarte con los platos- ofreció Rin, pero Haru negó firmemente con la cabeza con su cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus ojos.

-No, quédate… pueden esperar a mañana.

Rin tragó cuando Haru gateó hasta su lado con los ojos oscurecidos y expresión firme. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y Rin sintió un suspiro salir entre sus labios ante la oscura sensualidad que Haru parecía irradiar en ese momento. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre su torso y tocaban la piel de Rin, acariciando sus músculos.

-Sin interrupciones.

A Rin le gustò el sonido de la voz de Haru, parecía más profundo de lo normal y se inclinó para unir sus labios en un beso sin sentir resistencia por parte de Haru que abría su boca para darle permiso de deslizar su lengua, haciendo que el beso se haga más candente. Rin se encontraba en poco tiempo en el suelo, con su espalda en la dura madera mientras Haru tiraba del borde de su camiseta deslizándola hasta poder trasladar su boca hasta los abdominales y ascender al pecho de Rin, por las líneas de sus músculos, mientras este se retorcía bajo aquellos roces y besos entusiastas.

Jadeando al sentir un pellizco en su pezón Rin tomó del cabello a Haru tirando levemente de el para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Seguro?

Haru asintió, alejándose un poco de Rin para ponerse de pie ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Seguro

Sin dudarlo Rin tomó su mano dejándose ser tirado para caer fácilmente en los brazos de Haru.

-Mi habitación…

Rin recordaba el dormitorio de Haru de las pijamadas que solían hacer con Makoto, solo que esta vez la "pijamada" era naturalmente mas adulta. Y sin Makoto.

Llegaron a la habitación apenas tomados de las manos, y una vez allí, de pié en el medio del dormitorio, se detuvieron y se miraron.

El dormitorio aun se parecía al que había conocido cuando eran niños: pósters de agua y delfines en las paredes, y algunos libros en los estantes.

Rin tocó tentativamente la cinturilla de los pantalones cortos de Haru.

-¿La puerta está cerrada?- preguntó.

-Si- confirmó simplemente Haru, tomando del cabello largo de Rin para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo.

El beso fue haciéndose más intenso, sus manos recorrían sus espaldas, bordeando sus caderas y tocando un poco más. Sus ingles rozaron entre sí, dureza contra dureza, y Rin no pudo contener un gemido cuando establecieron un improvisado ritmo, un sutil movimiento de caderas que generaba una agradable fricción en esa sensible zona.

Rin deslizó sus manos hasta el frente de los pantalones de Haru, para abrir el botón y la cremallera de este, sintiendo el calor de la intimidad de este a través de la tela de su traje de baño.

-Te deseo- susurró Rin mientras su mano acariciaba la tela.

-Yo también…

Demostrándolo, Haru alcanzó los pantalones de Rin, sacándolos rápidamente, seguido de sus bóxers ajustados. Haru envolvió con una mano el miembro de Rin, quien dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante apoyándola en el hombro de su pareja al sentir aquel toque familiar acariciándolo suave y sensualmente, teniendo la impresión de que Haru buscaba memorizar la sensación de su caliente intimidad entre sus dedos.

Incapaz de soportar aquel placer tan intenso, Rin guió a ambos hacia la cama, derrumbándose sobre ella.

Poco le importó a Rin lo angosto del espacio, la duro e incomodo del colchón o los aspero de las mantas de la cama, si Haru lo tocaba de esa manera mientras besaba su cuello.

-Haru…- gimió Rin, repitiendo aquellas dos silabas una y otra vez sintiéndose llegar al orgasmo mientras un pulgar frotaba suavemente la punta humedecida de liquido pre seminal.

Rin se sintió perdido, tan perdido que apenas recuperó un poco sus sentidos cuando dejó de sentir las intimas caricias que lo estaban complaciendo. Entonces oyó el insistente zumbido de un teléfono celular en vibrador y el timbre de la puerta.

Haru parecía molesto cuando sacó el celular escondido en su mesita de luz, y al verlo un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué?

Desde cerca le tiró el teléfono a Rin para que pudiera ver el mensaje de Makoto. Su corazón se encogió_. Los gemelos habían desaparecido. Estaban perdidos._

Sin dudarlo Haru corrió hacia la puerta dejando a Rin arreglarse su ropa con su erección rápidamente marchitada por la noticia. Antes de verlos oyó las voces de Nagisa y Rei discutiendo sobre donde ya se había buscado y como la familia Tachibana se encontraba presa del pánico.

-Los ayudaremos- dijo Rin entrando a la habitación, con todos los ojos posándose en el mientras caminaba. Rei y Nagisa sintieron curiosidad sobre su estadía en casa de Haru, aunque quizás esta se disipó en seguida, cuando Rin tuvo que arreglar con sus manos su cabello alborotado.

Consultaron a Rei y Nagisa donde ya se había buscado, optando Rin y Haru por ir por la costa y la playa. No era como si Ren y Ran fusen a huir, si bien antes habían causado algunos problemas, ninguno de esta magnitud ni naturaleza. Rin no quería pensar en cómo debía estar sintiéndose Makoto, corriendo por todo Iwatobi intentando encontrar a sus hermanos. O como se sentirían sus padres en este momento. Por el rostro de Haru podía deducir que estaba sintiendo lo mismo. La ansiedad escrita en sus rasgos, al igual que en los suyos, mientras ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas preparándose para salir de la casa, Rin lo siguió solo un paso atrás.

No era demasiado tarde pero ya estaba oscuro y eso hacía que la ansiedad aumente anudándose en el estomago de Rin mientras trotaban hacia la orilla.

Recordó brevemente al hombre que habían rescatado en aquella cita fallida, lo peligroso que podía ser el mar y las olas, pero decidió no comunicarle a Haru acerca de esos oscuros pensamientos.

-Vamos a dividirnos para cubrir mas distancia- sugirió Rin, a lo que Haru estuvo de acuerdo, se despidieron con un rápido apretón de manos antes de correr en direcciones opuestas para continuar buscando a Ran y Ren.

Rin trató de imaginar cómo se sentiría si fuera Gou la que desapareciera, pero en seguida sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de la idea. Gou era mayor, y mucho más capaz de cuidar de ella misma, a diferencia de los pequeños gemelos Tachibana.

Rin se encontraba corriendo cuando vio la luz de una antorcha muy cerca de la orilla del mar, y amentó el ritmo, poniendo más energía a sus piernas y brazos en una carrera de lleno, cada vez más cerca de la antorcha, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Al acercarse pudo divisar dos figuras pequeñas, y dejó escapar una leve risa. De seguro eran Ran y Ren. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para confirmarlo aminoró el paso y tomó su teléfono, para escribirle un corto mensaje de texto a Makoto.

_/Los tengo/_

Rin quiso enojarse con ellos mientras recuperaba el aliento, encorvado. Los pequeños parecían confundidos con su apariencia. Serian otros –Makoto, sus padres, la policía, medio pueblo- quienes se encargarían del regaño, mejor dejarle eso a ellos.

-¿Que estaban… haciendo… ustedes…?- preguntó jadeante por el esfuerzo.

-Cavando en busca de huesos de dinosaurios- respondió Ren tímidamente – como en el show.

A partir de ese momento Rin se dedicó a responder diversas llamadas mientras recogía sus palas para regresarlos a la cuidad, pudo ver a Makoto y a sus padres correr hacia ellos entre enojados y encantados por ver a los gemelos. Rin recibió abrazos de los gemelos, Makoto y los Tachibana antes de excusarse para retirarse rascándose detrás de su cuello con un poco de vergüenza sintiendo que en realidad no había hecho gran cosa.

Tampoco hubo una celebración digna. Haru mantuvo sus ojos intensamente puestos en Rin, quien se sintió provocado por aquella mirada, pero muy exhausto para hacer algo al respecto, cuando Haru se acercó a él, Rin no sintió el deseo sexual que hace momentos lo carcomía, y cuando fue invitado a quedarse aceptó con la condición de poder dormir en el futón.

Haru no dijo nada mientras se preparaban para acostarse. Rin desanimado se despojó de sus pantalones y se envolvió con una manta. Una vez acostados ambos en aquel cuarto oscuro la incomodidad se encargó de hacer el aire pesado.

-Tal vez no estamos destinados a estar juntos…- dijo Rin tristemente en voz baja. No hubo respuesta de parte de Haru, pero sabía que no estaba dormido aunque finja estarlo.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

><p><em>Como verán en este fic TODOS los personajes están destinados a colaborar a que Rin "no la ponga" xD<em>

_Pobrecitos…_

_Bueno, el próximo capítulo es ya la última cita: __**CAPITULO 8: Cita 7 – Acuario**__, luego viene el capítulo final y una especie de epilogo cortito (como dije al principio, son 10 capítulos en total). Espero sigan dejándome sus comentarios y nos leemos la próxima._

_Saludos!_


End file.
